


Big Black and Blaine's

by justtoogaytofunction



Series: Klaine Crack Fics [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward, Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina has needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Black and Blaine's

‘Blaineydays!’

Hearing the squeal outside the door, Blaine apologises, leaving Kurt on the couch as he goes to let Tina in.

‘Blaine!’

Blaine can barely say hi back before Tina launches herself onto him, forcing a hug.

‘Are you okay?’ Blaine asks, more out of politeness than anything else.

‘I’m fine now you’re here.’

On the couch, Kurt mentally curses. Of course Blaine is here. This is his loft. Why was Tina here?

‘Can we help you?’ Kurt asks, not bothering to move his eyes from the TV. It was off, he and Blaine had just been about to enjoy a fucking-on-the-couch session before Tina stopped them.

‘I just thought I’d come say hi!’ Tina smiles, oblivious to Kurt’s frustration. ‘How are you, Blaine?’

‘I’m good,’ Blaine smiles weakly, not really sure what to do.

‘Do you want to watch a movie? I brought popcorn- let me go choose a DVD!’

Before they can stop her, Tina runs inside their bedroom, rummaging through their film collection.

 

Ten minutes later after hushed whispers of ‘what is she doing here?’ and ‘Can’t she just leave?’ Tina still hasn’t come out. Which leaves Kurt to go looking for her.

 

‘Tina?’ he asks, bursting the door open.

Tina turns around, eyes wide in horror. Lying on the bed, her legs are wide open, a long black dildo still inside of her. Kurt doesn’t need to ask to know it’s the one he had got Blaine, with Blaine’s name printed on.

‘Tina,’ he whispers. ‘I think you should leave.’


End file.
